Often standard faucet, spigot, nozzle combinations deliver water only to the distal (when viewed from a common standing or used position) portions of a sink, which is a great inconvenience to very small children and their parents. Current remedies to such an age-old problem include the adult placing a stand for the child in front of the sink so said child may be elevated with respect to the sink. Other remedies include manually lifting the child to wash their hands which takes its toll on adults' backs. Placing hoses and flexible extensions on a sink still requires a child to reach and activate the hose, and once activated a flexible hose may take on the function of a toy and the chance of a bathroom spill or flood is increased. Some systems provide for water flume like delivery but must be fastened by unsightly clamps or straps to the spigot. Such systems do not provide for easy delivery of water to multiple locations (for example, adult—close to the rear of the sink, and child—close to the front of the sink. In their attempt to make a sink child-user-friendly, such systems and other remedies, on the shelf and in the prior art, often obliterate the adult functionality of a sink; the adult functionality of a sink is: to deliver water in the rear portion of a sink allowing for larger adult hands and forearms to be washed, to allow space for the placement of washcloths, to locate the cleansing of personal items such as shavers over the drain so as to minimize sticking of toothpaste and stubble-laden-shaving cream on the front edges of a sink therefore minimizing cleaning. Rotating dials attached to the nozzle or spigot retain the water pressure of the zone as they are flow-restrictive at some point, which may include the attachment point; rotating such devices into position is often difficult for small children, and unfortunately, the available pressure may lead to spills from pressurized jets of water. Thus, drawbacks exist in the current existing ways to manage the problem of small children washing in sinks primarily designed for adult usage.
Furthermore comparison exists with the various members of the prior art; and the following differ from the novel device at a minimum by these expressed statements.
The novel device has a standard access hole in the middle of the pipe which rotates 360 degrees and incorporates horizontal walls as opposed to Buxton [U.S. Pat. No. 2,171,023].
Ulleland [U.S. Pat. No. 1,253,309] clips on, incorporates a plug and has a lever. The novel device does not have any of these and freely rotates 360 degrees.
The novel device's design does not incorporate any hidden component such as a hose or a stretchable hose located out of view and within some other component such as Shieh [U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,987]. The novel device is free-flowing and freely rotates 360 degrees to provide different water flows based simply on gravitational position as there is no build-up of pressure within the system.
The novel device does not operate on a control/lever device to restrict the flow of the water such as Wallington [U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,890]. It is free-flowing—dictated by the gravitation of the curved linear extension. There are also no valves and handles.
The novel device does not have a reservoir for detergent or chemicals nor does it rely on a bulbous portion. Additionally, the novel device is vertically oriented and has no containers such as the ones found in Benjamin [U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,079].
Lin [U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,757] is similar to the novel device as it also incorporates a rotational spout. However, Lin's system is internal unlike the external system found on the novel device. Additionally, Lin does not offer a gravitational variability of flow through different holes nor does it extend the spout to provide different lengths of water flow as can be found with the novel device.
Madsen [U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,535] is vertical and integrates multiple seals to restrict water leakage under high-pressure as opposed to the novel device.
The novel device's design does not incorporate any hidden components such as a hose or a stretchable hose located out of view and within some other component such as Humpert [U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,690]. It also freely rotates 360 degrees to provide different water flows based simply on gravitational position as opposed to any build-up of pressure within the system.
The Nguyen [U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,130 B1] Spout Shell and Spout Assembly are elevated in nature and horizontal. The system is capped in the end thus building-up pressure and the un-filtered water aerator and filtered-water nozzle provide differential flows via a dial. Conversely, the novel device provides differential flows and locations, is horizontal and free-flowing.
The novel device is not meant to have a hidden component such as a hose or a stretchable hose located out of view and within some other component. It freely rotates 360 degrees to provide different free-flowing water flows based simply on gravitational position as opposed to Reich [U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,770 B1] which builds-up pressure within the system.
Hoff [U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,815] is vertically oriented with a nozzle/head being the principal goal to deliver fluid. It also acts as a stand. Differentially, the novel device needs no stand as the whole system fits horizontally along the axis of a horizontal spout.
Humpert [U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,790] requires a trigger to trigger the flow, is vertically-oriented, and operates under pressure. The trigger also maintains its position under pressure and the water's pressure is required to maintain trigger position and choice of flow as opposed to the novel device which is free-flowing, low pressure and chosen by rotation.
The novel device is not a reservoir nor does it work under pressure such as Primal [U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,849] a vertically oriented device that requires a control valve to divert the flow into the filter.
The novel device does not mix hot and cold water nor work using ratios. The novel device has no valves, freely rotates 360 degrees and does not allow for variable distance of water flow from the faucet as opposed to Countryman [U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,455].
The Bowers [U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,938] choice of nozzles is not made by axially rotating the device around the spout but by the rotating perimeter flange or cover. Conversely, the novel device does not intend to provide a reservoir, filter location or to mix hot and cold water.
The Denzler [US2007/0176024 A1] jet feature works under pressure and creates perforated plates for water flow. However, the novel device results in non-broken, gasified nor pressurized water.
A smooth curvaceous linear plastic cover is used to make a traditional multi-angulate spout to smoothen the aesthetics of the faucet; moreover, McTargett [U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,121] does not rotate and does not extend for a choice of locations of water flows as opposed to the novel device.
The Kang [U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,707 B1] system uses pressure and exists on a different axis as opposed to the parent spigot. Kang requires spring activation controls and although delivery of water is through two sources, Kang is not controllable by axial rotation. Additionally, Kang obliterates the nozzle area and causes the first water delivery to be forced downward into the sink compared to the novel device. Some sinks are shallow whereupon Kang seem to be disadvantaged.
Hyde [U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,930] is a drinking fountain attachment for a spigot that works with a curved downward pointing nozzle. Hyde acts like a rotatable bucket and is not tubular in shape. Additionally, it does not offer a significant extension of the spigot to facilitate hand washing while the novel device does.
Shypkowski [U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,187 B1] is a series of tubes which are interconnected and uncontrolled by axial rotation that has no ability to control water flow. Additionally, it is non-rigid, comprise of numerous pipes and the initial primary axis is vertical which differs from the novel device.
Weakley [U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,928] is an extension for a drain spout. As typical for drain spouts, they are vertically oriented and thus Weakley is not axially located nor is it axially controllable with respect to the down spout/spigot.
Bozarth [U.S. D288520] differs from the novel device from being a vertically adapted non-controllable series of acute 90 degree bends in a tube. There is no axial controllability and water may only exist in the path of a circle.
Peters [US 2006/0207670 A1] differs by attaching to the end of the spigot at the nozzle. Although Peters extends the range of the spigot it does not do so in a fashion controllable by axial rotation nor does it offer a source of water more proximal than Peters' final nozzle. Peters has to be disconnected in order for the spigot to flow from the original nozzle location.
Wang [U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,149 B1] also differs by attaching the extension to the end of the spigot at the nozzle. Although Wang extends the range of the spigot it does not do so in a fashion controllable by axial rotation but by vertical rotation. Wang requires multiple joints and pivot points nor does it offer a source of water more proximal than Wang's final nozzle. Wang has to be disconnected in order for the spigot to flow from its original nozzle location.
Barks [U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,968] operate under pressure with one final source of exit. Barks' adapter simply appears to be an outer tie compressing a hose against a spigot. Barks only offer water flow in one location and is not axially-controlled as opposed to the novel device which is free flowing, axially controlled and provide water source at a distance from the nozzle and at the spigot nozzle.
Although Daniels [US 2007/0175531 A1] provides water in a free flowing flume-like fashion, Daniels is not controllable by axial rotation nor does Daniels provide multiple quick-choice axially controlled paths of exit for the water. Daniels is bound by hanging straps as opposed to the novel device.
Burke [U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,318 B2] likens to a rotatable bucket. However, Burke's principal purpose is to act as a lever to control the faucet in food industry workers. Burke differs by non-axial control and use of a lever. As well as not having a completely closed tubular shape.